


"Punk!"

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, set after the Winter Soldier, this is my first attempt at smut. so please excuse how terrible it may seem.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky reunite after the events  of the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Punk!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry; smut writing is really not one of my talents just yet, though I do plan to improve that in the future. It was just going to be a cute, small bot of Bucky and Steve reuniting, but I don’t know what happened, sorry.   
> I know I have said this, but this is my first smut and my first Stucky, so please be gentle with me!  
> But still, I enjoyed writing this.   
> Thank you for reading!

Walking back into the museum, Steve could not help but marvel at the way they had preserved that aspect of his being; the suit had been fixed and washed where it could so that it was able to be shown as part of the exhibition again, the shield hanging proudly beside it.

Looking to the left of the manikin showcasing his battle suit, all Steve could think about was the man on the bridge, the man that did not recognise him or how he had beaten him to a pulp in the aircraft. Though the one thing that he could remember bright as day was the way Bucky looked at him as he had said “I’m with you, ‘till the end of the line.” With a look of recognition in his eyes, as though he had finally understood who it was below him, who he was.

There had been many restless nights since that evening, all he could remember was being in the air and then waking up in a hospital bed. None of the intervening acts, no one knew it was Bucky who had saved his life, that it was Bucky who had dragged him out of the water and to the safety of the bank. All anyone knew was that he was found wet and unconscious by a startled runner, immediately rushed to the hospital bay where he was stitched up and forced into bed rest until his condition had stabilised.

He was quickly brought back to the present day at the slight tug on his left trouser leg, looking down there was a young boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, looking shyly up at Steve, blowing his hair out of his eyes as he smiled a bright toothy grin.

Steve was quick to fall to his knees so he was eye height to this young child. The boy spoke in a quiet and uncertain tone “Are you Mr. Rogers?” he asked.

Steve smiled brightly, this child in front of him was adorable, and he noted the full costume he was wearing, red and blue stripes complete with a shield. “You can just call me Steve; Mr. Rogers makes me feel so old.” He said with a small laugh “Those seventy years spent asleep don’t count you know.” At this, the young boy laughed, his eyes lighting up with small crinkles forming in the corners, just the way Bucky’s used to when he would tell him a joke Steve thought. Even if it wasn’t a funny joke, Bucky would laugh never the less and it never failed to lift his spirits, just to watch Bucky's smile light up the room.

“C-could you sign my shield please?” the child asked holding his shield up with his right arm so it was close to Steve.

He chuckled lightly at the kid before saying “I don’t have a pen.” This saddened both, the child looking heartbroken whilst Steve was just as disappointed, mainly in himself. Though that was when a deep voice from behind him passed a pen to the child, saying “Here, use this.” The light in the boy’s eyes was back and he held the pen out to Steve with such enthusiasm.

Looking back, hoping to be able to thank the man, all he was met with was the back of a green coat, a green baseball cap with strands of brown hair sticking out. For a moment all Steve could do was stare, that voice sounded so familiar, as did the back of this human.

Before pondering on this thought any more, a black pen was now being pushed close to his face as the boy looked at him with an eager grin. Steve smiled brightly before shaking his head a little and twisting his body around to face the child and sign his shield.

* * *

Having made his way back to his small flat after signing the young boys shield, Steve had changed into his pyjamas bottoms, not bothering  with a shirt, it was not needed in the hot room, the microwave was buzzing in the kitchen to signal that his ready meal was now ready for his consumption.

He put his book back onto the coffee table and slowly made his way back into the small kitchen, opening the microwave and grabbing the plastic tub, half was back to the counter, his hands suddenly began to feel the heat of the plastic burning into his hands. Moving as fast as his feet would take him, he was almost at the counter before he tripped over something and fell flying onto the floor, the hot meal following in suit and painting the floor a deep red colour.

Steve groaned, getting to his feet and dusting off his hands and knees, though before he could assess any damage, may that be to his floor, his hands or his body, the doorbell went off.

He looked to the clock on the wall, it read nineteen hundred hours, he frowned deeply, not expecting anyone at this time in an evening, let alone on a Friday night, and even if it was Natasha, she never rang the doorbell, had even made herself a key, so it wouldn’t be here, and Sam would always knock on the door itself, never pressing the bell.

He hesitantly made his way to the door, still thinking about whom this could be, looking through the peephole carved into the wood, he could not see the strangers face, it was looking at the floor, and the long brown hair and light green cap were doing an excellent job at hiding all other aspects of his appearance. It was then that he remembered where he had seen this appearance before, in the museum earlier today; he had offered him the pen. The pen for some reason Steve still had, he wondered absentmindedly if the stranger was here for the pen, though quickly dismissed that thought on the basis that no one would track someone down in order to take a pen back they had so carelessly left with a stranger…

Slowly, he opened the door, regarding the stranger with whom he still could not see his face, “Hello?” he asks, uncertain of the man, “Did you want your pen back? I didn’t mean to take it, I turned around to return it to you and you had gone…” he stumbled.

Slowly the stranger began lifting his head, Steve could make out the dark colour of the facial hair covering his jaw, and how his hair was hanging past his jaw, though when their eyes met, all he saw was pain, pain and brown. The brown eyes he thought he had once fell in love with.

“Bucky?” he asked hesitantly, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. At this, Bucky’s eyes grew a little hopeful, there was a small glint in the corner, the sadness and pain was no longer as prominent.

Steve continued to stare at him, “Oh god, I thought you were dead!” he cried as he threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him in as close as he could, through the door of the apartment as he held strong.

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky said lightly before Steve looked at him, his face a mixture of pain and disbelief, looking to Bucky, all he could think was that Bucky could not remember anything that had happened before he had left for the war over seventy years ago, the days when Steve was still a seventy pound asthmatic.

Though before he could turn this into full-fledged panic, Bucky quickly pinched his sides lightly “Put on a bit of weight since I saved your ass from drowning” He joked as he moved his hands around Steve’s waist, keeping eye contact with a slight grin growing on his face.

Tilting his head to the left a little, Steve wondered what it was Bucky was thinking about, though again before he had the time to question this, Bucky had begun to tickle his sides. Steve could not keep out the laughter that erupted from his throat, and Bucky just kept going. Pressing to each place around his waist he knew Steve would find to be the breaking point, Steve was laughing so hard by now that he had begun to take slightly ragged breaths, before he tripped over his own feet once again, falling flat on his backside with Bucky not far behind.

He was now knelt above Steve, straddling his waist, they both had large grins on their faces “I’ve missed you so much Steve!” Bucky said softly against his lips, his breath ghosting them as slowly moved closer. Finally their lips met, there were fireworks going off in Steve’s mind as he brought his hand up to push Bucky’s cap off and began carding through his soft brown hair.

“You’re not turning soft on me now are you?” Steve joked, his eyes still closed and his hand still running through Bucky’s hair.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was met by gleaming brown ones, locked onto his as Bucky said “Oh not at all!” with a small laugh and a suggestive wink.

Steve only began to realise what it was he was referring to, when Steve felt the large outline pressing firmly against his leg. In response to this, he bucked his hips slightly into Bucky causing him to bite out a rather large moan,

“Jerk” Steve said softly.

“Punk” Bucky replied before leaning back in to kiss Steve with all the passion he could muster before Steve moved his hand from Bucky’s hair, letting it travel slowly down his back until he reached the small of his back, pulling him flush against him and closing the distance between them. “I’m not letting you go!” Steve said almost possessively, practically growling it into Bucky’s mouth which simply served to make him moan louder.

“I’m with you,” Bucky said gasping for breath “’till the end of the line!” at that, Steve’s hand tightened around Bucky's sides as he hitched his left leg behind Bucky’s and swiftly proceeded to spin their positions so that he was now the one straddling Bucky.

“Damn right you are!” was his reply before once again closing the space between them, taking Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it lightly as his hands roamed from Bucky's back, around his waist and up and down his defined chest and stomach.

Bucky began to shamelessly rut his body against Steve’s leg places strategically between his. His moans were simply getting louder as the tightness of his trousers grew and Steve began to unzip his coat, removing that whilst not once detaching their lips.

Only to take off the shirt Bucky was wearing did they have to break contact, though that was quickly brought back when Steve threw his mouth back onto him, his tongue slowly sliding over Bucky’s lips as he hesitantly opened his mouth slightly, offering Steve the access he so desperately desired.

It was not long before they both had to pull up, remembering the need to breathe oxygen; it was then that Steve looked closely to Bucky’s left arm, the messy scars that surrounded the metal starting from his shoulder.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably under Steve’s gaze, moving his head slightly to the left as to not have to look at Steve. Noticing this, he quickly brought his hand up to Bucky’s chin, tilting his head so that he had perfect access to his lips once more.

“For the record, I like it.” Steve said placing a soft, chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips before pulling away again, only a fraction of an inch to say “Especially the red star.”

As their lips connected once more, Steve brought his right hand lower from Bucky’s waist, now resting on the bulge in the front of his trousers. Slowly, he began to pull the zip, opening his eyes so that he could watch for any sign of hesitation, though Bucky simply began to kiss Steve harder, his tongue now darting further into Steve’s mouth, searching and exploring every area he had not been able to touch for the past seventy years.

Bucky lifted his hips slightly as Steve pushed his trousers down to his knees where he then proceeded to kick them off, Bucky followed his action, removing Steve’s trousers so the two were now lay on the apartment floor, breathing heavily in only their boxer shorts.

Slowly, Steve removed his mouth from Bucky's and began to rise onto his feet. At this, Bucky began to panic, had he misread the signals, was this not what Steve wanted, had he finally realised how hideous this stiff attempt of an arm really was and was just going to leave until Bucky got the message.

Though Bucky then felt the slight tug on his hand, looking up, he was met by Steve’s kind blue eyes “Come on, this floor is not comfortable, and I don’t want you to break a hip or something.” He joked lightly helping Bucky to his feet as he trailed behind him whilst Steve led them to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and proceeding to pin Bucky to the wall.

This surprised him, Steve had never been the dominant one, he might always stick his ground, but with Bucky he was always just… Steve.

After a few minutes of heavily exploring one another’s mouths, Steve **_picked_** Bucky up whilst he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, never once letting go. They made their way over and onto the bed, Steve gently placing Bucky on his back as he climbed up on top of him, straddling his waist once more.

Looking into his eyes, Steve gave Bucky a wanting glance before slowly moving himself further down his body until he was hovering above Bucky’s material covered crotch. Mothing over the fabric, Steve brought a needy moan out of Bucky's mouth. Taking the fabric between his teeth, he began to drag the boxer shorts down Bucky's legs before springing back into place, gasping as he saw the size of Bucky’s glorious penis.  

“I thought you were smaller.” He said in a joking manner as he looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes before he quickly went to work, his tongue licking a stripe up the vein on the underside of Bucky’s penis.

At this, Bucky instinctively bucked his hips as he released a strangled moan of “Punk!”

Steve laughed lightly before he teasingly kissed the tip of Bucky’s penis, tonging the slit lightly, moaning gently at the taste of Bucky in his mouth. Finally, after all these years, he is finally in the position he had been dreaming of since. Since he found out Bucky was still alive, and now, here he is, writhing helplessly under Steve’s tongue as he slowly moves his mouth, nipping at the sensitive flesh of his thighs.

A loud guttural moan passed Bucky’s lips as his fingers grasped a hold of Steve’s hair, urging him back to his throbbing penis which was now standing high and mighty in the air, the tip red and prominent, making Steve lick his lips in hungry anticipation.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he latched his mouth around Bucky’s penis, his tongue working furiously around the hardened length in his mouth whilst his right hand slowly massaged Bucky’s balls, his left leaning down to stroke his own aching erection. Quickly removing his boxers, he set to work pleasuring Bucky as best he could, and considering the sinful words escaping his mouth he had an idea that he must have been doing something right.

“Shit, Steve! Fuck.” Bucky moaned, his grip tightening as he began to press Steve further down his erect member.

Steve quickly gained the message, effortlessly hollowing his cheeks, he let Bucky push him down as far as he could take him, which in consideration was pretty damn far, his nose was now nuzzling into the light patch of hair around the base of Bucky’s penis. Buck was gentle with his movements, keeping his eyes trained on Steve, searching for any sign of discomfort, though none came, in fact Steve simply looked up at Bucky through his lashes, moaning a deep moan which shot straight to Bucky’s core, causing him to shout out “Captain!” as loud as he could.

Steve began to stroke himself faster at that, liking it when Bucky called him Captain, reminding him of the days when they would serve together and the evenings in the tent, his stroking quickened in pace further as Bucky began to thrust harder into his mouth, pulling his head up by his hair in order to let Steve breathe. As he did this, he was shallowly thrusting into Steve’s mouth, moaning deeply none the less.

Though as he looked back down to Steve’s lips, raw and red, covered in saliva and precum, “Come on Buck. Fuck my face!” he says, voice sounding wrecked and breathless. Bucky growls at the sounds Steve is making before making good on his commands, after all one must follow the commands set by their captain.

Beginning out slowly, Bucky pushed Steve as far as could go again before Steve slid both of his hands behind Bucky's backside to cup his firm, shapely arse in his hands, pushing Bucky further into his mouth. He could tell Bucky was close by the way his breathing was becoming ragged and the presses no longer kept to a rhythm, Steve was close too. He grasped a hold of his own neglected member, stroking furiously as Bucky shouted “Steve! Steve! I’m gonna… I’m gonna come!” and with that he completely lost it, thick ropes of cum painting the back of Steve’s throat.

At the feeling of the delicious, hot seed filling his throat, Steve himself felt his orgasm upon him, his member spurting straight onto the bed spread as he continued to both stroke himself through his orgasm and bob his head to aid Bucky through his.

Once they were both thoroughly through, Bucky grasped a hold of Steve’s hair once more, pulling his body up until he was slumped upon Bucky’s limp form. He began to kiss Steve deeply, his tongue flying straight into Steve’s mouth, vaguely aware that he was tasting himself in there, though surprisingly enough he did not mind, in fact, he found it pretty damn hot the way Steve had just taken it like that.

As Steve pulled away, he looked into Bucky’s lust filled eyes, giving him a quick chaste kiss before retrieving his top that was strewn on the floor and wiping them both off.

They lay in Steve’s bed, Bucky’s arm resting loosely around Steve’s shoulder as he placed his head on Bucky’s chest.

They lay like that for what could have been hours or mere minutes; neither were in the right mind to tell, both still dazed from their activities, it was not until Bucky looked down that he saw Steve was looking at him in what one could only describe as awe. He smiled gently before pressing a small, chaste kiss to Steve’s temple, quietly saying “I love you.”

The blood immediately rushed to Steve’s face, blushing furiously, he stretched his limp body until he was plastered over Bucky, exchanging a deeply passionate kiss before saying “I love you too!” against the seam of his lips.

This was all they had both needed to hear, though before either of them fell asleep, their eyes still closed, Bucky said softly “And for the record, you can keep the pen.”

* * *

They did not wake up until late the next day when they both heard a startled cry, jumping up from the bed, they both held the other at arm’s length to ensure neither was hurt, though realising neither had made that noise, they turned to the door where they found a gaping Natasha and Clint with Natasha’s hand over his eyes.

Looking down, they realised they were both still as naked as the day they were born, rushing around, they pulled on a pair of boxers each, looking at Natasha with deeply pink cheeks.

“Is it okay to look?” came the awkward response from Clint, all three laughed as Natasha removed her hand and showed Clint to in fact be redder than both Steve and Bucky put together.


End file.
